


Deathstiel

by OscarLeogere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I cried writing it, M/M, Misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarLeogere/pseuds/OscarLeogere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dies in Purgatory... Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathstiel

“Cas, how the hell can I die if I’m in the afterlife?” He looked down and saw a wound gaping in his chest. There was blood pumping out.

“This isn’t _your_ afterlife.” Cas responded as he stepped closer to Dean. He looked down at the wound he pushed his hand against it trying to restrict the blood loss.

Dean gulped looking at Cas. “Well… Uh, what can we do? We’ve got to stop the blood flow, haven’t we?”

Cas just gave a timid smile as he looked at Dean, he tried to be reassuring but he said nothing as he pushed harder against the wound. Dean was starting to get flustered and he began to look down at the wound and saw Cas’ hands covered in his blood. “Shit.” Was all that sprung to mind. He looked up again at Cas staring intently at the wound, his lips pursed together deep in thought.

“What about Sam?” Dean questioned at that moment as he felt a wince of pain in his body as the pressure from Cas’ hands applied further pressure.

“He’ll get by. I’m sorry Dean.” Cas murmured these last three words.

“We always knew this was going to happen… will I go to another afterlife after this?” Dean bit back any other questions for now as he felt a slight dizziness across his body.

“You will cease to exist. You won’t know, don’t worry.” Cas raised his head up to see Dean looking straight into his eyes. “I can slow the blood with my coat? Wounds won’t heal here; we’ll just make you as pain free as possible.”

Dean felt a tear come up to his eye and for the first time he’d feared death truly. For a long time he’d always known he would have an afterlife, but now his stomach knotted around him and nausea appeared deep in his throat and despite trying to swallow the feeling away he could do nothing of the sort. He helped Cas remove his coat and then wheezed slightly when the coat was tied to all of Cas’ strength.

Cas’ hands were a dark red now and both of them spent a moment to look at them. Dean felt dizzy again and saw Cas wipe his hands on the coat. With his drier hands he wiped the few tears that had fallen from Dean’s eyes, Dean giving a weak smile as smears of blood were exchanged for the tears. Dean looked down and saw Cas’ hand around his own.

“I didn’t feel that.” Dean whispered as he looked at their hands locked.

Cas’ forced smile disappeared at that and was replaced with a look of deep concern that he truly felt. “I think you’re losing your senses.”

Dean’s mind lingered away as Cas wrapped his arms around him and Cas let his mask down feeling the first tear fall from his face. “I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean moved his hand up to the back of Cas’ hair and rubbed it as he heard his angel crying. “Cas, those aren’t going to be your last words to me…” the edge of humour he’d tried to put across had fallen into the pit of his stomach which could still not be swallowed down as he tried once more.

Dean’s numbness was still spreading across his body, “Cas, hug me harder. I can’t feel much now.”

Cas nodded against him and put all his might into the hug. “Dean, I don’t want to lose you.”

Dean just nodded as he closed his eyes to feel the warmth around him while he could. His legs had become weak and Cas was holding him upright while maintaining the hug. Dean opened his eyes and no longer saw colours and shaped just blurs and blobs around him.

“Cas, let me see your face. I want it to be the last thing…” Dean’s voice trailed and Cas pulled away from him and tried to make himself look as presentable as he could.

Cas felt Dean’s hand rubbing against his cheek and along his jawline with a weak smile in place of the sadness that was inside. “You are so beautiful you know? I am happy to die having seen your face one last time… And your smile… I love that smile.” His hand ran along the outline of Cas’ mouth and Dean smiled holding back the tears.

Cas would never know that Dean had lost his sight by the time he had moved to be seen. That Dean had to imagine the way Cas’ face had always been onto a grey lifeless shadow of a blob. Dean knew the face well enough though to plaster the image into his mind as it would serenade him out.

“Cas, I can’t see anymore, just hold me now.” And Cas obliged. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I love you before now. Hell, I didn’t even say it then. I love you Cas.”

Cas felt Dean’s body tense slightly inside his arms, he moved his head back and said proudly through the tears, “Dean Winchester, I will love you for the rest of my days.” And he leant in and placed a dying kiss on Dean’s lips the words falling onto now deaf ears. He squeezed Dean one last time as the body, mind and soul of Dean ceased to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Deathstiel is referring to Dean's death of course. It's not Death/Castiel... It's the only major plot point and without making some shitty pun about eyesight it was the best I could come up with.


End file.
